Save me from the dark
by KiAvi
Summary: ¿Y si acababa con su vida? Ella no estaba mas con el, no tenia a nadie. -"¿Por que haces esto?"- - "Porque te amo..."- MAAAL Summary, perdónenme xD pero seguro les gustara, o por lo menos eso espero, entren que hay galletitas y té(?


Sentí la necesidad de compartir esto que escribí hace poco, y antes de todo tengo que poner algo en claro. 'Ella' es quien ustedes quieran, digo puede ser Pansy, Hermione, Astoria, Tú. En si, quien sea.

Ahora, ni Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, ni nada que tenga que ver con Harry Potter me pertenecen. Son de mi diosa Jota Ká Rowling. Dicho esto, espero que disfruten de mi one shot.

* * *

Y allí se encontraba, desperdiciando su vida como siempre, siendo el mismo cobarde desde los 11 años. ¿Y todo para que? ¿Para que su vida se convirtiera en un simple juguete de aquel que nunca se preocupaba por sus seguidores?  
Frente al baño rodeado de espejos, mirándose, con sus ojos rojos e hinchados, en toda su vida nunca dejo que alguien mas le viera así, sin embargo ¿Ahora que mas daba? Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, seguido de deshacer su corbata, se sentía acorralado, sin poder hacer nada mas. Mirándose de nuevo en el espejo, sobre su pecho, colgado de su cuello, aquella insignia que siempre perteneció a su familia.  
En ella había una serpiente, con ojos esmeralda, debajo de esta el apellido 'Malfoy', su apellido. En los últimos años se arrepentía de tener ese nombre, de haber hecho todo mal por culpa de su familia, por culpa de 'el que no debe ser nombrado'. Sin embargo ya no había paso hacia atrás, lo había perdido todo. Nunca amo y nunca lo haría, o al menos eso crea el, se creo la vaga idea en su cabeza que ella no existía y nunca existió, fue solo un producto de su imaginación.  
Pero la silueta de su cuerpo reflejada delante del espejo la recordaba. Demonios ¿A quien quería engañar? La extrañaba, no solo eso, la amaba. Solo la quería cerca de el de nuevo, pero eso era solo un deseo que nunca se volvería realidad.  
Los recuerdos de ella empezaron a hacerse presentes en su mente, la primera vez que la vio, en primer año, era una niña inocente, incapaz de volverse impura.  
Los años siguientes pasaron por su mente, ellos desde primer año se habían vuelto amigos ¿Quien diría que ahora estaría sufriendo por que ella no estaba a su lado? Luego, su primera cita, su salida a Hogsmeade, su primer beso, el primer baile. Luego llego ese recuerdo, 6° año, la noche donde la luna tenia un brillo hermoso, esa noche en que tiro todo por la borda y que simplemente importaban ellos dos, todo de ella le pertenecía en aquel momento.  
La primera vez, la segunda, la tercera. Diablos estos si que era amantes, ella solamente era de el, y él no compartía con nadie. Amaba el hecho de que sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, de que su cuerpo tenia un brillo hermoso por las gotas de sudor que se creaban, de que su largo cabello en las finas almohadas de seda era perfecto, de que en aquellos momentos ella solo lo llamaba a el. -"Draco"- de que con solo escuchar su voz, el se estremecía.  
Después de todo el había sido un completo imbécil, solo empeoro las cosas, hizo lo que no quería hacer, se convirtió en lo que mas odiaba, en alguien como ellos.  
Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo, tiempo después ella se alejo de el, ni siquiera le miraba. Uno de los tantos días, en uno de los pasillos, todo termino, ella ya no era mas de el, en ese momento 'los amantes de Hogwarts' se había convertido en lo que fue en un principio, solo un simple cuento de hadas, solo que ahora convertido en pesadilla. Ya no había nada entre ellos dos, tarde se dio cuenta que fue por su culpa, por haber sido tan tonto, por creer más en su padre que en el único amor que tuvo, por haber nacido con el apellido maldito 'Malfoy'.  
No supo cuando perdió la conciencia, su puño paro en el cristal del espejo, haciendo que su mano sangrara. Calló de rodillas por sobre el piso del baño, su mirada estaba atenta en su mano sangrando, sin embargo no sentía dolor alguno o acaso ¿su dolor interno era mucho mas grande?, sin pensarlo tomo su varita, con ella bajo rozando su piel desde su cuello, llegando a su pecho y después a su estomago, donde se detuvo. ¿Y si terminaba con su vida en ese momento? es decir ¿A quien el importaría? ya no tenia a nadie, sus padres simplemente lo utilizaban como a un sucio trapo y ella... ella ya no estaba mas con él ¿Que sentido tenia todo ahora? Con la poca valentía que quedaba, dejando sus recuerdos atrás, ya con una decisión tomada. -"Crucio"- murmuró, en ese momento sintió como si mil cuchillos se enterraran por sobre el... -"Crucio"- una vez mas... -"Crucio"-... Una y otra vez, hasta que el dolor le fuera insoportable. Allí estaba el tirado, mirando hacia uno de los lados, viendo su cuerpo en uno de los espejos, sin marcas de dolor más que en su mano, la cual hacia poco había parado de sangrar, la herida causada por el cristal no había sido tan profunda. Se puso de rodillas como pudo, mirándose de nuevo en el espejo. -"¡Avada...!"- sin embargo algo le impidió terminar con su suicidio, era ella, reflejada en el espejo, parada en la puerta. ¿Que demonios hacia ella allí? Volteó, fingiendo una sonrisa, la chica llevaba un buen tiempo detrás de la puerta del baño, escuchándolo todo, viendo como la mitad de su alma se hacia pedazos a él mismo, llorando por no poder hacer nada. Con pasos lentos se acercaba hacia el, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de el en el piso y lo abrazó.  
-"¿Por que haces esto?"-  
- "Porque te amo..."-


End file.
